1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital video camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images taken by conventional imaging apparatuses (digital video camera or the like) can be recorded on an internal recording medium such as a videotape.
However, such conventional imaging apparatuses have the disadvantage that the user is required to keep in mind the remaining tape length of the internal recording medium thereof at all times, and further have the disadvantage that there is the need to stop recording of images during replacement of a videotape or the like.
Furthermore, there is the need to perform switching for recording of images, in a manual mode according to the decision of the user, even in the event that the imaging apparatus is connected externally through a network, leading to troublesome operations for the user, and further leading to a problem that image-taking quality might be adversely affected due to the user being distracted by such a troublesome switching operation.
As described above, the conventional imaging apparatuses have a problem that in the event that the images cannot be recorded on an internal recording medium during image taking, it is difficult to continuously record the taken images.